the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earplugs
Previous. 'Mz. Hyde: '''What? I'm just kitten with you! '''Catt Hatter: '''Now don't get catty girls, play nice.(A pun war? How did I miss this yesterday? Count me in!) '''codebracker: '''You mean how did you MICE this yesterday? Bwahahahaa *runs away* '''Catt Hatter: '*Shouts after you* That pun was cheesey! 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Uh... I... *trembles, stumbling a step back, her face pale and sheen with sweat* I think I... Should lay... Down... '''Catt Hatter: '''ACK! I forgot you were here, sorry! *Rummages in her pockets until she finds a pack of earplugs, which she then hands to Helen.* Use these. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''T-Thanks... *takes them and puts them in her ears, breathing deeply to calm her racing heart* '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt internally curses her short attention span and fickle memory. She knew Helen had paronomasia-phobia. How could she slip up like that?* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*slowly calms down, the color returning to her cheeks as she seemed to be whispering something to herself, so soft it was doubtful she would have heard herself even without the earplugs* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt watches her friend, wondering what she could be saying so softly.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Suffering is part and parcel of a feeling heart... *Helen spoke, concentrating on the words, on what they meant, on how they made her feel. She had once read this phrase in a book and it had struck a chord within her. Now these were the words that she used to keep herself calm and collected, the quote that saved her from the dreaded panic attacks.* '''Catt Hatter: '*A rather dismal mantra, I wonder what it's from? Catt thought to herself. Well it seems to be helping her, at any rate. I hope she's not upset... She continued to watch Helen to make sure she was all right.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen tapered off, a tingling sensation running down her spin and blood rushed to her cheeks as she noticed Catt's gaze.* Yes? *She smiles meekly, her voice a few degrees louder due to the earbuds.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt shook her head.* Nothing, just making sure you're ok. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh, yes, I'm fine now. I think everybody has stopped... *glances around, hesitantly taking out an earplug* '''Catt Hatter: '''That's good. Sorry about that, I got caught up in the competition. You can keep those, by the way. The earplugs. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*looks at Catt, smiling* well, thank you! *takes the other out and tucks it in her jacket pocket* It's quite alright, I'm not angry or anything. Most people seem to enjoy that sort of thing... 'Catt Hatter: '''You're most welcome. Yeah! I find it sort of like-, uh, like a verbal chess game! The back and forth of moves, taking the other player's pieces! I like to give my vocab a work-out. *Catt smiles, feeling awkward about enjoying something that causes her friend such distress. Why does it, anyway?* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Verbal chess... That's a very interesting way of putting it. *Helen said thoughtfully, lowering her eyes. A faint hazy memory tugged at her mind but she mentally brushed it aside, used to ignoring such things until she had time to be alone.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Thanks. *Catt was glad that she hadn't said tennis match. She didn't think tennis had been invented yet. As Helen dropped her gaze, Catt wondered what she was thinking of. It didn't look too pleasant, whatever it was.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Well, again, thank you for the earplugs. I'm sure they'll be very helpful in the future... *Helen returned her attention to Catt, smiling in a sort of dismissal way. She was getting sidetracked much too often these days. I need to get back to work. She thought.* '''Catt Hatter: '''You're very welcome, let me know if you lose them or something. I'll find another pair for you! *Catt said returning her friends smile, oblivious to it's meaning.* (Hey Catt, Helen wants to get back to work.) Aw, but you spend so much time working already! Can I at least bring you tea? *Catt asked Helen, not missing a beat.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen started, a shiver of fear running down her spine as Catt seemingly read her mind.* Uh... I suppose so... How did you...? *She trailed off, perplexed. She hadn't mentioned work.* (Oh dear... This isn't going to end well.) 'Catt Hatter: '''You spend every spare minute you can working. It's not exactly a stretch to guess why you want to leave. Orange pecot, sweet tea or something else? (How so?) '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''I... I guess that's true... *Helen would have blushed at the comment but she was still in shock.* Sweet tea, please... *The last few moments were going on repeat in her head as she struggled to pinpoint what seemed so off with Catt's sudden remark.* (Well, this isn't the first time today that Catt has done something seemingly impossible. Also, imagine how you would feel if someone seemed to have read your thoughts. It would be a major invasion of privacy and shake your feeling of security in your own mind around the culprit, almost like paranoia. Since Helen has a pretty decent understanding of human expression and conversation, she could tell Catt hadn't picked up on her hints. Helen was sure she was going to have to further explain she needed to leave since she didn't actually mention wanting to leave aloud and Catt didn't respond to her as if her friend was going away. So to have her suddenly comment about her not only leaving but working as well is quite the leap.) '''Catt Hatter: '''Sweet tea it is then! *''Uh-oh, I messed up didn't I? Catt thought.* (Yup. You jumped from A to C without even giving B the time of day.) *''What am I supposed to do now?* (Well you should stop making faces to a conversation no one else can hear, for starters.) *Catt snapped her expression to one of slight puzzlement, trying to look lost in thought.* (I thought the narrational teleport to the flower shop was a different day? Impressive dissection of the situation, by the way. Have you studied psychology?) '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen tried to push aside the thoughts for another time but she couldn't shake a feeling of unease, the words echoing in her head once again. "Aw, but you spend so much time working already!" Catt had spoken as if to respond to something. Another shiver. Surely she couldn't have... ''She blinked, suddenly noticing neither of them had spoken for several seconds and Catt hadn't even seemed to notice.* Err, hello? You still here? (Oh, I think it did. This is the picture that reminded her of a pun one. And thank you! That was just my own personal thoughts on it... I haven't gotten to take an actual class yet but I plan too! I've just read a few books.) '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt's eyes snapped to Helen in apparent surprise.* Hm? Oh, yes. Sorry, just got distracted- (Tea sandwiches.) thinking about what would go well with sweet tea. Do you think you'd like a two-bite cucumber sandwich on the side? I like cucumbers, they're my favourite. (They'd both started from Helen overhearing a pun, I got them confused a bit too. But now I've got both of them on record! Impressive knowledge retention, I think you'll do well in psychology.) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''It's quite alright, Catt. *Helen smiled, an expression that didn't quite meet her eyes.* That sounds lovely... I had no idea you were so fascinated in the thought of them as to completely blank out for a moment. Surely I'm much more interesting than that? *Her eyes glinted, mistrust making her wary. ''She spoke a bit too fast, said a bit too much... Rambling as if to hide a slip up... ''She noted as she kept her facade of a smiling friend.* (Catt needs to pull it together or she's going to have some serious issues with Helen. XDX I'm flattered! I just tried to write what I thought sounded reasonable.) '''Catt Hatter: '*The sudden coldness of tone and hardness in Helen's eyes bit sharply at Catt's heart. She sighed in defeat.* You didn't believe that sandwiches story for a second did you? (What are you doing?) *''Coming clean. I hate lying and she's my friend.* (She may not remember if you tell her though, or she'll think you're legit insane.) *''She deserves nothing less than the truth. Catt retorted silently. I can't start lying now.* (If you insist.) ( :T ) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen slowly shook her head.* No, I did not... *She allowed the smile to slip off her face like a mask, staring as if her piercing gaze could extract the truth.* Next time you lie, you'll find it's easier to get away with if you don't say so much... (Okay, good! Coming clean is the best thing she can do. Their relationship is going to be okay! *lets out a pent up breath* That could have been terrible...) 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt hung her head in shame.* I know, I'm terrible at lying. I hate lying. If I could, I wouldn't lie to anyone. But alas, life isn't turned that way and I haven't the integrity of Lincoln. *She sighed.* I'm sorry. You must have a question or two you'd like answered. (I know. It's a hard thing to admit that you were trying to deceive someone to their face, but it is for the best.) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen allowed her gaze to soften, wondering what could have possibly caused Catt to try to deceive her like that.* You've been acting odd ever since I thanked you again for the earplugs... It started with you referring to something I hadn't even mentioned and you sort of seemed lost in thought. *Her words became lower, hurt beginning to sink in.* Then you lied through your teeth to try and hide something from me. I just... want to know why you did it. (Helen is overreacting, just a bit. Probably because she's terrified of anyone reading her thoughts... But she has told little lies herself every now and then... Also, this will probably be one of those moments Hela could use.) 'Catt Hatter: '''I-, I was trying to prevent you from possibly suffering an existential crisis. *Catt shuffled her feet.* Do you remember me mentioning a guardian angel that would help me get places? Sometimes, when I'm being oblivious to another's subtle hints, they'll tell me so. That's all that happened. They told me you were wanting to get back to work, and I reacted without thinking. (She's scared you're telepathic and invading the privacy of her own mind.) *''That's fair. Catt thinks without letting her expression change.* (Well who wouldn't be? Yeah, I would suspected she would use this. Hela's gonna be a joy to tangle with.) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen stared, a blank vacant glaze fogging her eyes. She blinked and made several attempts to speak, but no words passed from her twitching lips. It was awhile before she managed to piece together her sluggish thoughts into a comprehensible sentence.* It's... Alright. I forgive you... Um... *She scrunched her forehead, frowning.* In fact, I can't seem to remember what you're apologizing for so... It must not have been anything terrible. (XD Just try not to think about it. And this is pretty sad. >~< She just wants to apologize but ends up making it to where Helen can barely speak! ;~;) 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt couldn't hold off any longer. Every time she tried to talk about her guardian, something always prevented others from remembering. The pain of this constant isolation from her peers was too much to bear. She clasped her friend tightly, tears starting to run from her eyes.* I'm sorry. Any lie is terrible in and of itself. It breaks something precious and hard to build, leaving sharp edges that cut at both sides.(Very sad! T^T Though I wonder if Helen should be able to retain knowledge of a "guardian angel." We already have ghosts and monsters, plus a demon-possessed ring. Why not a theoretical "angel" -type being? It's up to you.) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '(Poor Catt... Isolated... Until she met Mz. Hyde! That's right, I saw that cute scene at the Library! ^-^) *Helens brow creased with concern.* Are you alright, Catt? *She studied her face with the scrutiny of a parent, her eyes widening.* You're crying... Why are you crying? *Pulling her close as she had done, she spoke in soothing tones.* If you're upset because of your little lie, it's alright... I'm not angry at you. You've apologized and I forgive you. (Hmm... She could probably remember it and would be able to speak about it a little although she wouldn't believe in such a thing. In her mind, a being with that sort of power wouldn't be protecting mortals with their short lifespans and many mistakes.) 'Catt Hatter: '(o///o This happens before that.) It-it's just so horrible! *Catt sobbed, tears now choking her words* Why did I have to be like this?! It's not fair! It's not right! *She clung tightly to Dr. Helen as she continued to weep. Her breaths becoming ragged as she lamented her solitary perspective.* (Unless an even greater power ordered them to? Or perhaps they would do it for fun? *coughcoughroleplaycough* XD Sorry, it's fine if she keeper her viewpoint, I just wanted to make that meta joke.) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '(I know! ^-^ I'm just glad Catt has found someone to relate to. Perhaps Mz. Hyde can care for her and provide companionship when Helen is no longer able to.) *Helen stroked the back of her distraught friend, murmuring soft words of comfort.* Shhh, it's alright... You're okay. Remember that dawn will come, no matter what... (Some guardian angel that would be. Either forced to help or just seeking something to amuse themselves with for eternity- both motives wouldn't be pure enough for a true guardian angel and could easily lead to them turning on their charge. XD It's alright. Well placed, by the way.) 'Catt Hatter: '(How did the three of them/us even end up hanging out so much? Catt's pretty self-sufficient actually. When she's not working on the space-fold project, she's performing magic tricks slight-of-hand variety at street fairs to earn some money.) *Catt's sobbing eventually quieted down.* But why does it have to take so long? *she bemoaned.* (Meh, depends on the nature of angels I suppose, and I don't really know anything about that. X3 Thank you!) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '(I'm not quite sure! I suppose our characters just clicked and so did we. I'll have to reread some of the older rps. Really? That's a useful talent to have! If Helen found out, she might request a little show or go to see her perform.) Well... Because as humans, we tend to lead long lives... If everything happened at once, it'd be a bit overwhelming, don't you think? *Helen smiled softly, sighing.* You really shouldn't be so upset. After all, you have your... guardian angel looking after you. I'm sure they won't let things get too bad... *A faint mist covered her eyes, fading as she blinked rapidly.* 'Catt Hatter: '(:D Yay for spontaneous friendships! Thank you! The trouble with that is Catt's rather embarrassed to perform in front of people she knows. With strangers it's business, with friends however...) *Catt's eyes threatened to overflow once again as she saw the mist that marked the barrier between her, and the rest of the world, reflected in Helen's eyes. She blinked back the tears and did her best to put up a brave face.* Yeah, yeah you're right. *She fairly whispered, trying to give a slight smile. It was only one thing, she shouldn't let it keep her from making, and having close friends.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '(I know the feeling. XD Doing something in front of friends and family is a completely different ballpark.) So, you're okay now? *Helen gazed into Catt's eyes, a faint smile of relief tugging at her lips. She felt there was something not quite right with her friends cheerful demeanor but she didn't dwell on it.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt nodded* Yeah, I think so. Better at least. I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again. *She promised. If only all problems were so easily resolved.* Next Chapter. Category:Main Plot Category:Preparation